It's All About Music
by tuNGaw-GiRL
Summary: Because Music is their world and thus, tells their stories. A collection of one-shots.
1. Solo

_Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro._

~LCDO~

_**Solo:**__ a passage of music to be performed by one instrument or voice, with or without subordinate accompaniment; any performance by one person._

~LCDO~

Most of the musically inclined people Tsukimori had met have the preference of performing in groups than by oneself. They accounted 'being lonely' as one of the many excuses they pose when asked about solo performances. Even though he has a slight difference of opinion about the matter, he supposed he could understand their inclination for collective presentation. Performing with friends and their diverse instruments indeed depicts a more enjoyable spectacle and satisfactory musical conclusion.

Yet, Tsukimori can't seem to get enough of playing all by himself. Somehow, he felt a sense of freedom; the enjoyment of expressing one's emotion to his own discretion without another's domination, this of which a lone performance could only offer.

Thus, explains his current encounter.

"You're as fantastic as ever, Tsukimori-kun!"

An enthusiastic Hino said as he follows the stoic violinist making his way to the preparation room from yet another successful and well-received solo performance he just did for a program presently commencing in the school auditorium. His participation came into consideration a week before as per request of the School Principal himself. Being the one who never turns down requests from such high-ranking personalities and having much free time on his hands himself, he had consented to the request.

"Your performance was breathtaking! The notes were fluttering and seeing you play on stage was such a sight!" the red-haired continued, her voice still filled with much excitement.

The male violinist sighed.

"Hino, anyone could do as much given the proper training and constant practice. It's not even a difficult piece to begin with. You don't have to be so overrated about it," he countered logically as he packs his violin in its case.

Hino settled a little bit at his statement.

"It might be as easy as what you claim it to be but still, I was totally moved by it. Your performance engulfed me and it was like I was in another world. A world filled only with peacefulness and warmth, as if nothing could bring you pain and suffering. It was a calming experience and I felt so relieved."

Tsukimori paused. He turned to face her in silent disbelief. True he did conceive such image in his mind during his presentation but to be able to convey such impression towards her, he thought it was highly unlikely.

"Your solo performances are still the best, Tsukimori-kun!" Hino declared her expression of pure happiness and honest admiration.

He caught his breath as his heart starts to hammer furiously in his chest. "What?" he asked, almost breathless.

"I love listening to your music the most, Tsukimori."

His heart skipped a beat. Indefinable warmth slowly escalated from the recesses of his stoic heart. Hearing her say those words overwhelmed him. It's almost as if she's telling him she love…_HIM_.

He crossed the short distance between them, his steps even and determined and when he was already before her, eyes wavering dangerously of emotions he could hardly contain, he spoke.

"Would you allow me to play the violin for you, Hino?"

The sparkle of pure elation in her eyes and the captivating smile she offered him was more than he bargained for.

"Of course!"

He smiled, as honest as the mounting feelings he had for her.

Many may deem performing on one's own as lonely. However, for Tsukimori, it's the best recourse to express his feelings for a certain red-haired violinist without being overcome by other's affections. With that thought it mind, he played for her, his notes pure and his feelings baring out in the open, all in dedication to her.

His alone.

In _solo_.

~END~

_A/N: If I get fortunate enough (and if my laziness won't get in the way), this entry would be my very first multi-chaptered entry…a series of one-shots (yes, my mind could only handle single scenes, sorry about that). I hope you enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to drop a short review. Thanks!^_^_


	2. Ballad

_A/N: My very first TsuchiuraxHino story. Please don't kill me!._

_Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro._

~LCDO~

_**Ballad:**__ any light, simple song, especially one of sentimental or romantic character, having two or more stanzas all sung to the same melody._

~LCDO~

"Next question!"

The pianist groaned.

"Will these questions ever end?" Tsuchiura Ryoutarou asked definitely bothered. Hino could only smile in sympathy at the fate her green-haired companion is experiencing. Who would have thought that Tsuchiura sucks at poker?

"Hey! No complaints! I earned these chances fair and square!" Amou Nami declared in defense.

Tsuchiura sighed in submission. "Fine, fine. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

He started shuffling the cards again as he waits for Amou's question. The reporter, in turn, grinned, her eyes full of mischief. Tsuchiura almost cringed at the foreboding he felt seeing her expression.

"Very well, then. Here's my question," Amou cleared her throat in effect. "How would you describe someone special to you as far as Music is concerned?"

Tsuchiura froze, hands stopping mid-shuffle and slowly, he raised his gaze from the cards in his hands to meet Amou's. He did a double-take when he saw her knowing stare in anticipation. She silently took a short glance at the female violinist and as if being drawn by her action, he set his sights on Hino as well. He was met by her curious eyes as she looks on, waiting for him to answer. He returned his gaze back at the reporter only to find her eyes twinkle in excitement.

He smiled in resignation, almost shaking his head. _Really. She's so keen nothing seems to slip past her._

"A ballad."

The two girls blinked in surprise.

"A ballad?" Hino echoed in curiosity.

The pianist resumed from shuffling the cards, his big hands proving his advantage in managing them. He settled his eyes on them albeit seeing entirely different scenes…

_...her carefree expression when she held her violin in play, joining her fellow previous concours participants in rendering a collective performance for the audiences at the park just for the mere fun of it;_

"She's simple and straightforward just like the way she performs;"

_...her encouraging hands and reassuring smile as she gave her kouhai a pat on her shoulder just before the latter's turn to present on stage;_

"She's an inspiration, an anchor for wavering and lost feelings, a cause for strength and courage;"

_...her heartfelt intentions expressed in her music through honest notes and unpretentious melody as she plays Chopin's _Etude in E Major, Op. 10 No. 3 _during the first selection;_

"She's the very image of hope, a light that breaks any darkness of despair that resides in your heart;"

_...her passion for the violin that never falters and only strengthens when faced in a blunder to test her devotion for music;_

"She's purposeful; faithful to the one she truly loves whatever the circumstances are;"

_...her warmth coupled with his own affections for her that always leave him reeling over the edge, and her lovely face when she gave him that smile, the one he wanted to believe she only reserved only for him, as she waves her hand and calls out from a distance..."Tsuchiura-kun!"_

"Tsuchiura-kun?" the female violinist asked, calling his attention after he went silent for some time.

Summoning enough courage, he raised his head and met Hino's eyes.

"She's _love_."

Hino gasped, blinked for the second time and he noted the blush slowly creeping on her cheeks. But before she could say anything, the pianist turned his attention to the equally stunned school paper reporter. He smirked at this.

"At least that's how I see ballad in my own perspective. Did that answer your question, Amou-san?"

Amou could only nod, still in her state of speechlessness at Tsuchiura's unexpected roundabout declaration of his in-depth feelings. Tsuchiura raised the cards in his hands and spoke again, his eyes stubbornly keeping at Amou's own, pointedly avoiding Hino's.

"Another round then?" His smile was of pure happiness with a glint of anxiety hiding behind it.

"S-Sure," the reporter replied obtusely having yet to recover from her stunned state.

Tsuchiura dealt the cards to the three of them, ignoring the sudden change in the atmosphere, and just as they were about to start the round, Hino spoke, her voice soft.

"Hey, Tsuchiura-kun."

The pianist looked up from his hand to acknowledge her, his heart hammering inside his chest in undeniable, nervous anticipation.

"Who _IS_ your special someone? Is she someone I knew?"

A long pause.

A snort.

Then a laugh.

Hino blinked for the third time that day as she watched the green-haired pianist laugh as if there's no tomorrow in honest confusion. She turned to Amou who was smiling rather awkwardly.

"Was it something I said?" the red-haired asked hoping her friend could answer her.

"Er..." the reporter could only shrugged in false nonchalance. _Oh, Hino-san..._

When he finally settled from laughing so hard, Tsuchiura faced the female violinist, his smile mischievous and fond at the same time. And with his frenzied ardor she always had for her smothering him almost breathless, he answered her.

"You have to beat me in this round before I answer that for you, Hino."

They carried on with their game, Tsuchiura feeling more confident than ever, the challenge he posed making him more excited. There's only one thing he forgot, though.

He sucks at poker.

~END~

_A/N: Could Hino be this oblivious? Mah, I hope I wasn't too abrupt with the ending. Gah! I don't know anymore!. Please drop a review.^^,_


End file.
